Ororo Essien (Earth-120986)
History Ororo was the daughter of the Ambassadors of Ghana in United States, but she was a very rebellious girl, even for her age. She loves nature and animals, going so far to actually defend them from poachers and tribal hunters, which was the reason why her parents brought her to America, but that didn't faze her love for nature. Powers Manifest On one day, she heard the news that a Natural Sanctuary for Elephants in her native Ghana was assaulted by a group of poachers. The horror appeared in her face when the cameras showed the slaughter the elephants went through. Filling her pain with anger, Ororo's sadness was manifested by a rainstorm outside of her house, but the peculiarity was that the rain was falling only on her house's area. Stunned by what happened she started to realize that she was starting to develop her mutant abilities. She went to the roof of her house to feel the rain and started to gather all of the inner fury to unleash a major thunderstorm within the rain and in the matter of seconds, she vanished the rain, showing her control of weather. Ororo was incredibly happy for the recent discovery but she saw the face of shock and horror from her parents who immediately decided to send her back to Ghana. Return to Ghana Back home, she decided to march towards defending the animals she always loved, even going as far as looking for vengeance against the poachers who assaulted the elephant sanctuary. After finding the group of poachers she bumps into their leader, a Russian mercenary called Sergei Kravinoff, but also known as Kraven the Hunter, who also has the ability of absorbing the animal abilities of his prey after consuming it. Duel against Kraven and Joining the X-Men With nothing left to lose, Ororo decides to use her powers in a fight against Kraven. In a hard fought battle, Kraven was close to defeat Storm only to be suddenly assaulted by a swift kick to his head knocking him down. After the shock of the saving, it turned out that the interceptor was Psylocke who pointed one of her psychic blades to keep Kraven subdued while the rest of her friends arrived, led by Xavier. Xavier explains to Storm her nascent powers and invites her to his team to help her reach her full potential. Storm doubts about returning to America where her family won't welcome her but Xavier shows her that a new family has come for her to be there when she needs them, which makes her accept Xavier's proposal to join. Powers and Abilities *'Weather Control' Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. *'Electromagnetic:' Also known as Electromagnetic Radiation, EM Energy is the mixture of electric fields and magnetic fields combining together causing the flow of electricity to generate multiple effects. The electromagnetic force is second in effective strength only to the strong force and is infinite in range. Storm has a direct relationship with this source of energy. Electromagnetic radiation is classified according to the frequency of its wave. One classification would be gamma rays. Using a combination of gamma radiation and kinetic energy Storm was able to deflect solar flares from the sun around the entire planet. Since Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, Storm is also able to use this source of energy to amplify her other abilities. *'Kinetic Energy:' The Kinetic Energy of an object is the energy which it possesses due to its motion. Wind is the kinetic energy of air in motion, which explains her direct connection to air currents. The kinetic energy of the air masses passes through each square meter of space in each second and we are able to feel the effects. With enough of this Kinetic energy Storm can create some disastrous phenomena such as tornadoes and hurricane force winds. Wind is a constant energy source for Storm and her connection to this energy source grants her the power of flight, and extra-sensory awareness. Using wind Storm can produce powerful wind currents and jet streams as a means of transportation. Relatively strong winds concentrated in a narrow stream in the atmosphere, Jet streams normally refer to horizontal, high altitude winds. By riding these powerful winds Storm can reach high speeds without the ill effect of air friction and jet-lag. Storm has been able to familiarize her location due to the air formation (kinetic energy) in a surrounding area. By registering the shape of the air masses, she recognizes which continent she is located on or near. Because wind is everywhere Storm can sense disruption with the natural flow of air. She can also convert kinetic energy into air pressure, or compressed air. She's been able to produce air pressure strong enough to punch holes through mountains and create a Jovian Pressure field to contain a small scale nuclear explosion. She's also shown the ability to shape this energy to form a replica of her face in a tornado. Her control is precise enough to manipulate the very air in a person's lungs. *'Thermal/Internal Energy:' Also can be seen as Internal energy (or at least a part of it), Thermal energy is a sample of matter that results in the temperature of a thermodynamic system. The Sun is a great source of Thermal Energy and we feel the effects with each changing season. Storm has manipulated Thermal Energy to raise or lower the temperature in her surrounding area. This is one of the ways she can flash freeze her opponents (even the inside of structure). She can also use this ability to create summer time conditions in the middle of winter. Her connection to Thermal energy branches off to Internal energy since Thermal energy is apart of it. Internal energy is the total kinetic and potential energy associated with the motions and relative positions of the molecules of an object. An increase in internal energy results in a rise in temperature and vice versa. Storm was able to lower the internal temperature inside a gun -200 degrees even after it had been shot. Another instance had Storm manipulating the internal temperature of the Phalanx to the point that the organic fibers of the monster separated from it's technical fibers. Internal energy is also found in the human body. It can be theorize that Storm could possibly manipulate the temp. within the human body the same way she does her very own. The hypothalamus, found in the brain, regulates the body's temperature (usually around 98-100 degrees F). Due to her mutant genetics, Storm's hypothalamus allows her body to regulate her body temperature to compensate for extreme environmental temperature changes(internal and external). *'Radiant/Solar Energy:' Radiant Energy is the energy of EM waves and can be transmitted in the form of electromagnetic radiation. The Sun as well as other stars produce radiant energy and given the right circumstances Storm can manipulate this energy on a large scale. *'Lightning Force:' Lightning usually only produces a shockwave as force when it strikes, but that is not all that Storm's lightning has been shown to do in the past. Looking at her powers from a general explanation, it was stated that she could manipulate both force and energy. Considering this, it is most likely the reason she has been able to apply force with her lightning, such as was the case when she summoned a bolt that blew a huge hole from the surface of the city streets to bottom of the sewers, or when she smashed through rock and stone with it's force, created a concussive explosion effect, destroyed the X-jet and other heavy metal objects, as well as have sent many of her opponents flying back with extreme force(enough to KO). *'Willpower/Telepathic Resistance:'Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Going into detail, I would like to make it very clear that Storm's defenses for this archetype was something that grew over time and was not always applied in every encounter. All of our walkthroughs relate to things that have happened on a consistent basis, and for the most part, Storm has three different powers that give her defense to telepathy. *'Earth Link' Storm's mutant powers has created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. *'Resistance' Ororo has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *'Energy Vision' With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Heroes Category:Electric Blasts Category:Aerokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Versions of Storm Category:Energy Senses